Magic
Magic (魔法 Mahō) is the main form of combat utilized by all characters throughout Clandestine Knights, though, not everyone is allowed to use magic or is able to utilize it. History Magic has been around for centuries. Though after the Great War, only those who were selected by Erebus maybe able to use it to past it down their generations within their families; though, some people who still know it's ancient ways may be able to still use it. Every type of Magic comes from The Celestial Force, the original source of all types of Magic and anything supernatural in the world. Magic was once oppressed and feared, and once gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Though between Grim and Erebus, the two Khalid beings left within the universe, Grim sought that magic was a great thing and was needed to be used by everyone. That everyone deceived to share the Celestial Force as the abundance it was, seeing how it could be used for many purposes such as offense, defense, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes. While Erebus deemed that magic was only to be used by those of great stature, that was only to be used by those who were beyond powerful and to be used by those who hold great. By those of great power and the like; only those of high nobility. Usage Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. According to Ikuto, one's strength of feelings places an important part in Magic. However, it should be noted that the stronger the Magic, the more it tends on selecting its wielder; if the Mage's mind is frail, the Magic will take over and destroy them Magic is the energy generated by one's Spirit Energy, the energy created by the Celestial Force. Magoi is pure power concentrated from the Celestial Force. Concentrating Spirit Energy and firing it is not that powerful and can only be used to give slight injuries. All living beings have Spirit Energy inside their bodies, but only certain people with certain objects can call forth this power. If a person uses too much Spirit Energy, it can leave them extremely exhausted or worse, making them bleed out their eyes, ears and blood vessels until they collapse or die. Taboo Every Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness. Because the person is using one's very life itself, excess use of Magoi or if their bodies lack the ability to hold the Magoi can lead to a number of problems, even if you are a Rose Knight. Some of the known problems seen are: *Exhaustion *Straining of the body *Bleeding from the eyes and mouth *Can lead to a coma *Shortens one's lifespan *Death Magic Transfer Some powerful Mages (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. It is usually transferred through a complex spell or a sharing of bonds. Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two classifications, there are many sub-categories such as Vessels, Lost Magic, and Forbidden Magic. *'Caster Magic:' (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku) is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. **Both Tsubasa and Ikuto excel in this. *'Holder Magic:' (ホルダーマジック Horudā Majikku) is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Vessels that are powered by their Paladins. **As to, Jungkook can only use his magic with his Vessel, as is Senri. *'Ancient Spell:' (古代魔法エンシェントスペル Enshento Superu), as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic:' (失われた魔法ロストマジック Rosuto Majikku) is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare.